The biostatisticians participating in the statistical consulting service co-authored several research publications in collaboration with scientists within DIR and outisde the DIR. Manuscripts that were published during this year are listed below and there are several more that are either in preparation or in various stages of the review process. Some examples of our collaborative research are as follows: In collaboration with Hewitt et al. (2010), we created a knockout mouse that has no estrogen receptor alpha activity. By examining gene expression in response to exposure to estrogen, we were able to better understand the role of growth factors independent from estrogen receptor alpha. By knocking out the nuclear receptor, TAK1/TR4, in mice, in Kim et al. (2010) we observed structural and functional changes in the brain. In Jefferson et al. (2009), we found that exposure of mice to genistin, a form of genistein found in infant soy formula, during the first five days of life disrupted development and functioning of the female reproductive system later in life. In Schindler et al. (2009) we showed that the protein kinase p38delta plays an important role in skin tumor development.